: Gamma delta T cells comprise a major T cell component in epithelial tissues. The tight correlation between TCR V gene segment usage and tissue localization suggest a specialized function for these cells that is distinct from that of conventional alpha beta and gamma delta T cells of the hematolymphoid tissues. We have demonstrated that gamma delta T cell receptor-bearing dendritic epidermal T cells (DETC) found in murine skin recognize antigen expressed by damaged or stressed skin keratinocytes raising the possibility that DETC play a role in tissue repair. Little is known about functions of epithelial resident gamma delta T cells and their role in wound repair has not been examined. We have initiated wound healing studies and found defects in keratinocyte proliferation, tissue reepithelialization, and cell migration into wounded tissue in the absence of DETC. We propose to identify the functional role of the DETC in these processes and determine the mechanisms of their participation. The contribution of DETC to various stages of wound repair through the production of KGF-1, KGF-2, and chemokines in injured skin will be defined. The role of DETC antigen expression by damaged keratinocytes in initiation of the DETC wound healing response will be assessed. We propose that DETC play a unique role in epithelial tissue repair. No clear specialized functions have been described for yd T cells, which should make these studies of interest.